mission
by Candy salad
Summary: Misi teraneh bagi team 7/"O..oi, aku kan belum bilang setuju, dattebasa!"/"bukankah kau yang tidak kompak duluan, Boruto?"/gomen, newbie v/ok, ini garing/gaje/alur melebihi kecepatan hiraishin no jutsu-nya Yondaime "- -/DONT LIKE, DONT READ,ok?


"Yosh! Kita dirikan tenda disini! Ah, aku akan mencari ikan disana," seru Konohamaru, telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah sungai yang cukup deras.

"Lalu, kami bagaimana, _ttebasa?"_ Boruto mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Haah, tentu saja kalian memasang tenda disini," Konohamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan kayu bakar juga disana," Konohamaru memalingkan wajahnya pada hutan diseberang sungai.

 _"Hai!"_ kini, Sarada dan Mitsuki menyahut. Dengan sigap mereka meraih ransel milik Konohamaru. Sedangkan Konohamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah sungai.

"O..oi! Aku kan belum bilang setuju, _dattebasa!"_ sanggah Boruto.

"Lalu?" ujar Sarada sarkastik.

"Kalian tidak kompak, _ttebasa!"_ Boruto melipat kedua tangannya.

"bukankah kau yang **tidak kompak** _duluan,_ Boruto!?" menekankan kata tidak kompak, Sarada memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ugh.." _skak matt,_ dia merutuki Sarada yang kembali mengungkit sikapnya **dulu.**

Boruto menekuk wajahnya, walaupun begitu dia tetap menghampiri kedua rekannya yang kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

.

.

 _Skip time!_

.

.

 _"Yosh!_ Akhirnya, kita tinggal menunggu _sensei,"_ Sarada mendesah lega, menatap puas hasil kerja _team_ nya Sarada mengusap bulir keringat didahinya.

"Haah, selesai juga," Boruto mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar.

"hm, cukup melelahkan," Mitsuki menyahut.

"hei, kalian masukkan barang-barang kalian dulu," Sarada menolehkan wajahnya didepan tenda.

"Kami masih lelah, _ttebasa!"_ Boruto berbaring asal.

"Yah, kami akan menyimpannya nanti," tambah Mitsuki.

"hausnyaa, _ttebasa!"_ keluh Boruto.

"hm," Sarada menatap kedua rekannya sekilas, lalu menarik diri kedalam tenda.

.

"ini," Sarada menyerahkan dua buah botol air mineral ke arah Boruto dan Mitsuki.

 _"huh?_ Whoaah, _arigatou,_ Sarada!" Boruto langsung meraih salah satu botol digenggaman Sarada dengan mata yang berbinar. Sarada memalingkan wajahnya sekilas, dan kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada kedua rekannya.

 _"Arigatou,"_ Mitsuki tersenyum dan langsung menenggak minumannya.

Sarada mengangguk kecil, lalu memposisikan dirinya disamping Boruto. Sarada tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan dua rekannya, Boruto yang merebut minuman Mitsuki, dan tentu saja Mitsuki tak tinggal diam, dia langsung kembali merebutnya sebelum air didalam botolnya menyentuh lidah Boruto, dengan cepat, Mitsuki menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak. Boruto mencibir, Sarada menggeleng.

 _"shannaro!"_ dengus sarada. Boruto menoleh.

"Saradaa.. Tolong yaa, _ttebasa,"_ Boruto menampakkan _puppy eyes-no jutsu_ nya dengan tangan yang terkatup satu sama lain. Sarada mengengernyit.

"Huh, dasar manja!" dengusnya—lagi, tapi Sarada tetap beranjak dari tempatnya.

"heh, _tsundere, ttebasa!"_ setelah yakin suaranya takkan terdengar Sarada, Boruto mencibir.

"Yah, kau tahu itu," tambah Mitsuki, detik selanjutnya, mereka tertawa kecil, menghiraukan aura membunuh dibelakang mereka.

Bukk..

 _"ittaai.."_ Boruto dan Mitsuki mengaduh dengan kurun waktu yang sama. Lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku mendengarnya, _baka!"_ entah sejak kapan Sarada sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Boruto dan Mitsuki.

"astaga, Sarada, kau seperti hantu! Aku ingat, baru satu detik saat kau ada ditenda, bagaimana bisa, _ttebasa!?"_ cerocos Boruto panjang lebar.

"dan jangan lupakan kau memberikan itu.." Mitsuki menggantung kalimatnya dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke tiga botol yang masih digenggaman Sarada. "..dikepala kami," ujung jarinya bergeser, mengarah surai biru miliknya.

"Oi, Mikki, aku lebih parah, tangan kanannya membawa dua botol, tahu, _ttebasa!"_ Boruto mengeluh sambil mengusap surai pirangnya.

"Tck! Kalau tidak mau, aku akan menaruhnya lagi!" entah kenapa, Boruto dan Mitsuki merasakan tatapan maut onyx dibalik frame merah Sarada dengan gamblang.

"eh.. Hheehehehe.." dengan cengiran kaku dan keringat dingin, Boruto meraih botol digenggaman Sarada cepat.

"le..lempar saja," Mitsuki tersenyum canggung—tepatnya kaku.

"Huh!" Sarada melempar botol ditangannya cepat. Lalu kembali menempatkan dirinya disamping Boruto. Boruto sedikit menggeser.

"he..hei, sore yang cerah ya, Mikki, _ttebasaa!"_ Boruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Mitsuki masih dengan cengiran kaku-nya. Mitsuki meringis, Sarada mengernyit, langit menggelegar, Boruto speechless.

'SE..SEJAK KAPAN LANGIT MENDUNG, _TTEBASAA!'_ batinnya, dengan ke-kaku-an(?) yang masih kental.

 _"shannaro!_ Ya sudah, aku akan istirahat ditenda!" ketus Sarada. Sontak, Boruto dan Mitsuki menoleh bersamaan, Boruto pucat pasi saat melihat punggung Sarada, tidak, tepatnya, tatapannya tertuju pada bagian bawah Sarada. Menyadari ekspresi aneh rekannya, Mitsuki mengikuti arah pandang Boruto, detik berikutnya, wajahnya persis seperti Boruto, pucat.

"Sa..Sarada.. Kk..kau..da..darah,mm..maksudkuu, i.. Itu.."


End file.
